A Means to an End
by DubstepPhoenix
Summary: [POST-BOOK 13] Living in isolation in Chipenden, Tom is presented with a curious opportunity to join an established order dedicated to fighting the dark. An unseen shadow is growing, so Tom must now choose to trust in his abilities alone or to trust in this secretive group and join them in defending the light. Either way to him is just a means to an end for getting to Alice Deane.
1. An Evening to Spend With Friends

**An Evening to Spend With Friends**

_**First and foremost, I want to apologise for being absent for so very long. University, work, depression and a blossomed, withered then ended relationship had me occupied elsewhere for some time. I will not be continuing my last post 'Under Watchful Eyes' and henceforth from now abandon it. What I had planned for the narrative has changed in light of the Spook's Revenge, the climactic end to the Wardstone Chronicles. So shook was I by the ending to the book that this story sprang to mind immediately. Yes, that means there are monumental spoilers so if you haven't read the last book then, well, do it now because it's great, but also so that you can fully enjoy this piece of crap story**__. __**CHEERS.**_

Cupping my hands under the quietly bubbling stream, I splashed a handful onto my face to soothe my reddened cheeks in the dying embers of the afternoon sun. I gasped at the sudden cool kiss of the water against my face, but I didn't smile even though it felt such sweet relief after a long day trekking the mountains. I hadn't smiled for a very long time. The wind swept noiselessly through the valley surrounding me, playing with the tussle of my hood so that it danced against my hair at the back of my neck. It would soon be sunset, and these mountain passes would, no doubt, hold host to wolves and other wild animals. So I shook the last clinging water droplets from my face and swung around to face the direction of Chipenden, twirling my staff in my fingers before setting off, clicking the recess for the hidden blade to hear that satisfying click that made me feel so safe.

I arrived in the old familiar Spook's garden not long afterwards, pumping my seasoned legs to stride across the fields and farmland I had come to know so well. As I took my seat on the bench where my dead master once taught me, I observed the sun's descent into the horizon as it bled a crimson red, painting streaks of orange and pink over the fells and landscape sprawled out before me. It was undeniably a beautiful evening. It was the kind of evening to spend with friends. There were precious few of them left now though – as the county Spook I was regarded either as a dangerous meddler with the dark to be avoided, or at best a convenient acquaintance to deal with a boggart or witch problem for a frightened local. Yes, it was an evening to enjoy the comfort of friends.

After a few minutes sitting there, my thoughts turned to Alice. She was always at the back of my mind, everything else was a distraction. I hated her so much… I loved her so much too. She was my everything, yet the only choice I had was to think of her as nothing. She was gone, she did not love me and she probably never did. She had her precious mage Lukrasta now – even though I had him at my mercy and could have finished him in a single swipe. I sighed as the wind whistled gently through the garden, blowing my hair aside from my face and kicking up odd leaves as I gazed across the horizon with a thousand-mile stare. I took a deep breath and recollected my thoughts – what would my master have said to me now? Perhaps he would have given me one of those rare comforting talks. From what I remember of his ways with Alice, however, he would have given me a tight-lipped disappointed sigh and reminded me of all his warnings about her. They had never seen eye to eye; I should never have cheated myself with believing things could be perfect for all three of us. Stretching, I stood up and turned towards the house, unravelling some crumbly county cheese from a pouch in my pocket. Dinner would have to wait; there was something more important I wanted to do first.

I stepped into the cold empty house and hurried to my bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. Hastily removing my cloak and jacket, I carefully untangled the heavy silver chain from my waist and placed it on the small bedside table, lighting a fresh candle in the waning evening light. I opened my drawers and scrabbled up my notes from beneath the cluttered assortment of objects rolling around amongst the parchment. Guiding it over to the warm glow of the candlelight, I delicately took a quill and inkpot from the drawer and began to re-read the note I had found just over a week ago, pinned by a pocket knife to one of the withy trees next to the Spook's bell for business:

_To Master Thomas Ward,  
I understand that your master, John Gregory, has died in the long fight against the dark and handed down his home and title of county Spook to you. I give my condolences to you – he was a good man. I can safely assume, therefore, that he has trained a young Spook just as capable and talented in his stead. I say this because I ask of your help, Master Ward. A shadow is growing in this land that could envelop not just the county but the world beyond it. As a defence, I am part of an order that was established 10 years ago and is solely dedicated to fighting the dark. We are rallying to widen the group given the threat posed by this shadow, and it is your name that was brought to the attention of our ranks by several members we have already gained. We have been tracking your apprenticeship since the day it began and we need your help – it could make all the difference. You must have a lot of questions but I assure you they can be answered. If you are interested, please meet me next Friday, on the 11__th__ of this month. You will find me on the very spot where you first laid eyes on Alice Deane – she has quite a part to play in this. Good luck and best wishes,_

_Aerabella Grimhallow_

I was very interested in this woman's offer but could I afford to go chasing petty groups at a time like this? The proposed Friday was 2 days from now, so I thought about it for a moment then nodded to myself, deciding there and then I would go. I had already annotated and pored over the note at least a hundred times but this time I did just one thing before returning it to the draw – I underlined 'Alice Deane' and stuffed the parchment back inside, slamming it shut and extinguishing the candle with a short, sharp blow.

**Thanks for reading, feel free to comment. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

_**Wow, reviews already. Thanks! I have quite an extensive narrative in my head for this plot, so bear with me and you should see events unfold in quick succession. I really do appreciate what's been said for my content on here, so I can't let you down now. I give you: Chapter 2.**_

For the first time in a long while, my heart was pumping in eager anticipation as I left the Spook's house behind and set off in the direction of the village of Chipenden. Whoever this Aerabella was, I had a good feeling about her. I caught myself thinking just that, slowing my brisk pace to mentally chastise myself for having such a childish approach to a mysterious stranger – I couldn't have that attitude anymore, the county looked up to me as a protector. That thought was daunting, but it was undeniably a reality driving home the burden of responsibility I now carried. I felt uneasy as I climbed the sloped woodland footpath ahead, so I hastily withdrew the pouch of county cheese from my inside cloak pocket and took a few nibbles to settle my stomach. Shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun, I looked towards the village and began to stride on faster, genuinely excited now. Pleased with something unusual and interesting to do with my time, I didn't even notice snagging my arm on a lingering thorn bush and tearing a slit into my cloak.

There was a bench now in front of me, on the same point in the road where I first met Alice Deane on that fateful day long ago. Oh what I would have said to my younger self now, to prevent this whole whirlwind of events from being kicked into motion. What if I had never met Alice that day? Where would things stand now if I'd only ignored her pointy shoes? Any young man would have been struck by her glowing features, fair skin and silky long black hair though… you don't ignore a girl as pretty as that.  
"Are you thinking about if things had been different? If you'd never met?" a soft but confident voice called from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned sharply, instinctively reaching for a blade at my waist. I didn't need to be worried though – this must be my rendezvous. Sporting a long green and black dress, she stood on the exact spot in the shadows where Alice had such a long time ago, only not as shyly as her former. This woman stood taller, with wavy brown hair bouncing in ringlets from her head and trailing down beyond her chest to her stomach, which was sleekly thin but clearly of an athletically built, shapely stature. It complimented the figure of her curvy hips and toned delicate legs. Not only that, but she had the biggest and brightest green eyes I had ever seen, twinkling even in the shadows. They regarded me with curiosity, as did her warmly smiling lips. She stepped into the sunlight and I nodded a courteous greeting.  
"Admittedly a little, these days." I replied to her question as we walked towards each other in the clearing.  
"And just what does the county Spook think of when he is off-duty?" she politely asked in return. I couldn't hide a smile cracking my lips – it still felt good to be called that. In fact, it felt good to smile again at all.  
"The county Spook is, unfortunately…never off-duty" I joked.  
"I'm sure, Master Ward" she returned with a warm smile.  
"So you must be Aerabella" I said softly.  
"That's me. I pinned the notice to that tree by your house. Sadly we might have to forego pleasantries this afternoon though" she added in a tone that meant business. "Time is of the essence. Are you happy to travel as you are?" I padded myself quickly to find all my basic precautions and tools to be strapped to me and ready at my disposal. My blade, a pouch of cheese, a pocketful of salt and another of iron filings, the aforementioned note from the tree, my staff to hand and a small leather satchel of emergency coins tied to my waist.  
"Yes, but where would we be travelling to?" I cautiously questioned.  
"The closest encampment we have is not too far south of Pendle. I hope that's no problem..?"  
"Fine, fine" I nodded, motioning for Aerabella to lead on. She glanced at my arm and stopped suddenly. At first I thought she had seen the rip in my cloak, but then I realised she was seeing something else – the brand on my arm from Alice's fingernails.  
"Is that her mark?" she asked slowly, a mix of curiosity and hesitation swirling in her deep green eyes.  
"Yes... Alice gave it to me not long after we met. It burns if any other girl tries to kiss me" I found myself mumbling aloud, smiling thinly to see Aerabella's puzzled reaction.  
"Curious…" was all she managed to say before tearing her gaze away, motioning off towards the village itself further down the path. "I have a carriage waiting, if you're ready?" she added tentatively, adjusting her dress, poised to lead me on. I hesitated, paused to double check my provisions one last time, then gave a short nod of confirmation and followed her down the path, mulling over what I might find journeying with this Aerabella. Was her effort to recruit me part of some greater picture? What could Alice's role in all this be? I needed time to think, but I'd done far too much thinking alone lately and the time had come to actually start DOING something. I'd certainly feel a lot less down on myself to be achieving some progress ratherthan wasting away hours in the Spook's house swirling ideas around my head over dark, sleepless nights.Thinking quietly to myself, my mind turned to my Master and what he would have done had he been in this situation. I felt a sinking pang of longing for his guidance, gazing up at dark clouds overhead as thin streaks of rain beginning to patter down on us. Despite stepping into a convenient furnished carriage next to someone with a warm aura I trusted, for the first time in a while I felt truly alone. 

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated, cheers.**


End file.
